Dragon Age: Revenge
by Gorvar
Summary: Dragon Age: Revenge is a story set after the events of Dragon Age: Journeys chapter 1. Follow the part of Hadgar the Red, a dwarven noble who follows the Darkspawn Emissary to avenge his brothers along with other like minded Warriors and Mages.


The Dwarf's ax descended on the fallen foe as he cried a fierce battle shout.

He was awash in black blood as his lungs burned with exhaustion, his arms were weak and his legs nearly buckled, but he couldn't stop, he wouldn't stop.

'This is for my brothers you sons of a motherless Ogre!'

He bellowed another warcry as he charged toward three large Darkspawn, creatures of utter evil who dwell in the same tunnel as Hadgar's kind.

They're gray skin marked their taint as their hunged backs further underline that point.

Hadgar 's nickname was 'Hadgar the Red' named for his ginger, near fire like, beard and his reputation to be bathed in blood of his foes in every battle. His ax made a horizontal sweep as it shattered the creature's weapons and armour.

His body said stop, but his heart and mind said no, vengeance had to be upheld, honour had to be reclaimed. It was because of said anger he could not see one of the larger darkspawn charged behind him with his wicked blades drawn.

The darkspawn, an Hurlock as the humans called them, went to stab his weapon into the dwarf's back...until a arrow between his eyes made him think otherwise.

The dwarf looked up a he saw a green garbed human with a longbow grin as he gave the dwarf a small salute.

The dwarf gasped for air as he nodded before he went to see his next target.

A bit further ahead he saw two other humans, white haired woman in plate armor and a male of age in a blue robe who fought off more darkspawn.

The woman wielded a sword and a shield with a gryphon emblazoned on it, which marked her a Grey Warden, a breed of warrior specialised in fighting the creatures.

The male wielded a staff which blocked a sword strike. He raised his right hand which he kept a few inches away from a Genlock, a smaller breed of Darkspawn.

Before the creature could react he was set ablaze by a stream of fire which came out of the mage's hand.

As the last of dark creature fell Hadgar could not help but fall on his back as well.

The mage walked over and knelt beside the dwarf.

'You shouldn't give yourself such a hard time my friend.' He said as as he palced his hand on the dwarf's chest.'you are no use of us dead.'

A green light came from his hand which spread across the dwarf's body. The weariness drifted away as he was replenished with new strength. Hadgar got to his feet.

'And you should keep your nose in your books, Mage.' The dwarf glared.' Yer only here because the roads to ta surface are closed so you cant go back to yer precious Circle.'

'Your welcome.' The mage rolled his eyes.

'Do not feel bad my dear Ardum.' The green harbed human pulled out his arrows from the corpses. 'That is a dwarven way to say 'thank you'.'

'No, it is the way to say mind yer own business.' The dwarf placed his ax on his shoulder after he wiped the black blood of a cloth from a darkspawn's clothing.

The dwarf turned to the Grey Warden.

'And we wouldn't 'ave been here if yer friend wasn't dumb enough to take her staff with her when she felt like dyin!'

The woman drew her sword and held it in front of the dwarf's neck. 'You take those words back before I'll make you even shorter!'

'Yer don't have the gu-'

'Enough!' Ardum intervened.' There is enough conflict in these tunnels already with the Darkspawn here.'

The Grey Warden and the Warrior glared at each other but did not mince words.

'Maybe a limerick can sooth our hearts?' the bow-wielder asked as he drew a lute.

'Yer put that thing away before I shove it up yer arse, bard!'

The bard shook his head. 'Ryanth I prefer you didn't could've sufficed...'

'Let's get moving.' The Grey Warden spoke as she withdrew her weapons.' The scavengers will be here soon enough to eat these corpses.'

The party moved to a small cavern nearby which upon closer inspection looked like a ruined settlement.

'What is this...?' the bard glanced around.

'This was the Aeducan Thaig, a settlement which fell ta the Darkspawn recently.' Hadgar explained. 'It was build ta honour the paragon Aeducan.'

'A paragon?' Ryanth asked.

'A champion or hero who helped dwarf-kind some way or another.' Ardum said.

'The Darkspawn taint is overwhelming.' The Grey Warden said. 'Why are we here?'

'This Thaig is the perfect location ta rest while we follow the Emissary's trail.' The Dwarf opened a door to a run down house.

The party went inside as Hadgar pushed a furnace aside which led to a large cave, a panic room.

'In 'ere, we can rest, eat and probably be forced ta talk with each other.'

'If we don't suffocate first by dwarf gasses.' The bard quipped.

'We cen always leave yer outside an' hear yer screamin' and bein' eaten when a patrol comes 'round.'

'Hmmm...I think I'll take my chances with the dwarf gases.'

'Pick your poison as my old master said before he died.' Ardum chuckled as he sat down.

'How did he die?'

'He got killed by a whore in his sleep, apparently he was in debt to some unsavoury people in Denerim.'

'Oh wow, I never thought Mages could have a shag, then again it was a whore who was very des-'

'Enough bard...'

The four sat around as the furnace door closed itself. They took out their food from their packs and ate while the bard sang songs of the heroes of old. He told of a party of heroes during the first Blight and how they became the first Grey Wardens.

But Hadgar polished his ax, away from the group, as Martine the grey Warden herself sat next to him.' You alright?' she asked concerned.

'Fine...' the dwarf muttered in his beard. 'Leave me alone.'

'You've been like this ever since the fight with the Emissary in the tunnels.' She pointed out. 'Why?'

'It's nothin', leave me be.' The Dwarf clearly did not wish to continue this conversation, but Martine did not have any of it. She saw this kind of behaviour before.

'You feel I'm responsible for the death of your brothers, don't you?'

Hadgar's eyes flared red as she said this, she was right it seemed.

'If yer friend wasn't stupid enough to take her staff with her my brothers wouldn't a died.' He growled.

Martine nodded, she knew her friend, another Grey Warden, wielded a magic staff with a amazing source of power. This staff fell in the hands of the Emissary who slaughtered Hadgar's brothers and sister not to long ago.

'I'm sorry for your loss...'

'Sorry?' Hadgar stood up as both the other humans fell silent.' When yer bump into someone yer sorry, when yer break someone's jaw in a fight yer sorry, even if yer knock up yer wife's sister yer sorry, yer cant be sorry for killin' someone's kin!'

'My friend died to, remember?' Martine glared back.' She was one of the greatest Grey Wardens I've ever seen and a better person then you or me. She died so your people can live for a other day, you respect that fact Dwarf, or go back to your Noble life and fuck every female you see while we do your dirty work...AGAIN!'

Hadgar shouted and tackled the woman as he began punching her.

The woman threw him off her with her legs and gave him a right hook to the jaw. The dwarf shook it of and headbutted her in the stomach.

'Knock it off you two!' Ardum shouted as he got up. 'The Darkspawn can hear you!'

But the two combatants did not heed his warning and continued their anger fuelled fight. It was only until Ardum created a wall of fire between them they stopped fighting.

'We all lost someone to the Darkspawn.' He spoke as the flames died down. 'We would dishonour their memory if we would start fighting each other.'

'I didn't lose anyone.' The Bard spoke as he twiddled the lute's strings. His three party members glared at him. 'What?'

The mage shook his head.

'The point is, when we find that Darkspawn we can take revenge on him for hat he did, for that we need to work together, understood?'

The Grey Warden and the Noble Warrior nodded. 'Understood...'

'Good, now let us get some rest, it's another big day tomorrow...'

The party agreed and went to sleep in their separate parts of the cave.

Martine tossed and turned around as she dreamed that same dream, naye...nightmare, she had for the past few years.

When a Grey Warden reached a age if they were not killed by then, they began having nightmares about the Darkspawn, as the taint of the Darkspawn blood they drank in their Joining ritual began to taint their bodies.

The only way to stop the nightmares was the Calling, which drew the Grey Wardens to the deep roads, the tunnels of the Dwarven Kingdoms, where they fought the Darkspawn until they were killed.

Martine and her friend went to the Deep roads together as they promised one a other after the Joining, but Martine survived where her friend died. That was why she went along with this motley party. She wanted to die so badly...

She sat up straight and panted for air as the nightmare awoke her. She held her blanket over her as her eyes got accustomed to the darkness of the cave.

'Yer alright lass?'

Martine turned her head to where the voice came from.

'Yes...' she said to Hadgar who was still up. 'I'm fine...just a bad dream.'

'Been havin' those ever since I met yer.' Hadgar took a bite out of a dried nug leg. 'Want ta talk bout it?' he said between munches.

'Naye...' she rubbed her face. 'I'm fine.'

'Suit yerself.' The dwarf said and took another bite. 'Yer know what keeps the bad dreams away?'

'What?'

'A good shag.'

She raised her brow.

'You cannot be serious.'

'I am actually.' The dwarf burped.' Seen it enough times when me and some others go on Darkspawn huntin'.'

'Are you volunteering?'

'If yer up fer it, aye.' The dwarf replied with no qualms.

The Grey Warden could not believe her ears, less then two hours ago they were at each other's throats. 'Why do you want to, I thought you hated me.'

'Naye...i hate yer Grey Warden mumbo jumbo, in person yer good nuff. So..'

He got up and rubbed his hands.

'We doin' this or what?'

She pondered for a moment. Because of the taint she could not bear children and she didn't have intimate contact for some time, what was there to lose?

'Fair enough...be quiet down, we don't want Ardum or the bard to hear.'

'Story of me life...' the dwarf sighed and crawled in her blanket.

'Yer naked already?' the dwarf asked as he positioned himself.

'Just shut up and do your-'

She gasped as she felt his member enter her deeply. 'Job...'

The dwarf chuckled.' Yer know what they say bout us dwarves...small in height, big in length.'

He began to move in and out of her slowly as she held her arm on his back.

Strangely this took her back so many years ago in the stable, shortly after she was accepted.

The secrecy, barely seeing your lover, it made her feel nostalgic. What was his name...again.

As she felt a climax rising she could not help but whimper. Johan, yes Johan was his name.

Hadgar groaned as softly as he could as he could feel his own climax coming. She moved with him as their sweat mingled and their tongues met.

She inhaled deeply as her climax came and tried to hold back the scream. Shortly after she felt Hadgar's seed which flowed inside her.

Both panted until Hadgar pulled his not so humble manhood out of her and pulled his trousers on. Both did not speak as Hadgar went back to his sleeping place and Martine turned her back to him as sleep claimed her once more.

Ryanth swore he heard something last night, he had a knack for that. As a Bard he saw and did many things in his life. Among those life experiences his mentor always said. 'Keep one eye and ear open at all times. Both of them when you can spare them'

Which was ironic as not to long after her husband caught them both in the act.

It served as a good example he guessed, since it nearly cost him his head.

'Who wants to hear a tale of intrigue and-'

'Shut up Bard.' Both the dwarf and the Grey Warden said annoyed.

'Oh, haven't we gotten up on the wrong side of the bed today. Which is actually very hard because we didn't sleep in beds.'

'Did your mother drop you on your head when you were young?' Ardum asked behind him.

'I have no idea, as I was raised in an Orlesian orphanage.' The bard smirked.

'Oh great..' the dwarf muttered. 'Not only is he annoying, he's from another bloomin' nation as well!'

'What brings you to Ferelden, then?' Martine asked.

'Adventure, riches, fame and the women of course!'

'How many of that have you found here then?'

'Little of all, your women are prunes.' The bard joked.

'Our Bard, the jester.' Ardum chuckled.

The bard began to sing

_It's a long, long way to Denérim _

_But the girls in the city they look so pretty _

_And they kiss so sweet that you've really got to meet _

_The girls from Denerim!_

The two others humans chuckeld and gave a faint clap as the dwarf chuckled.

'What do ya know, the bard might have some talent after all.' He added.

'I believe that is dwarven for 'good show'!'

The dwarf was about to speak as they heard footsteps.

Martine shuddered. 'Darkspawn.'

'This route is supposed to be safe.' Hadgar growled and drew his ax. 'This way!' he charged ahead.

'Here we go again...' Ardum rolled his eyes and followed with the others.

The party turned a corner as they saw a group of elves running away from a group of Darkspawn ahead. One unfortunate woman was to slow as a unseen force picked her up with it's giant hand.

The four looked up as a large blue monstrous creature with horns held the screeching woman in it's hand.

'A Ogre...' Hadgar gulped. 'yer don't see those to often in 'ere...'

The woman sobbed and tried to break free as the ogre merely looked at her.

'Please Maker, save me...' she said between sobs.

But no force came to save her as the ogre opened it's mouth and bite the poor elf's head off.

Her screams stopped the same time her arms fell limp.

'He's mine.' The dwarf glared and ran off whilst he shouted a massive battle cry.

He leaped toward the ogre and cut the ax deep into it's chest. The large creature cried out in pain as it dropped the dead elf's body while Marine and Ryanth ran to the monster's flank as they dealt with the smaller darkspawn while Ardum healed the sole remaining of this caravan.

'Can you walk?' he asked the female guard as she stood up.

'I'm fine...' she replied. 'After I avenge my people.'

'Even more revenge ridden souls who flock to our cause, is that not refreshing?' The bard unleashed a arrow which penetrated a Genlock's skull.

'Watch me human.' She glared as the elf's eyes flared brightly and soon brown hair erupted from her skin and large claws sprouted from her hand while a green mist covered her. The mist dissipated when a large bear like creature charged out and mauled a Genlock's chest out.

The dwarf fell as he let go of his ax and drew a dagger which he stabbed in the ogre's chest and slid down from it.

The bard fired a few more arrows into the ogre as the dwarf reclaimed his ax and swung it into the back of the creature's leg.

The creature roared and swapped the dwarf away as Martine stabbed her sword into it's back. The ogre turned and picked up one of it's still living 'brothers' and pummelled it into her shield. The bear tackled the creature in is legs which made a satisfying CRACK sound.

As the Creature fell down Ardum stood on top of it and fired another fireball into it's chest.

He stepped off in time as the flames swallowed the creature whole.

The bear turned to it's elf-self.

'That was a good tactic shape shifter.' Ardum commented. 'I do not recall seeing that in the Circle's training.'

'I am not part of the circle.' The elf turned around. 'I am Dalish.'

Ardum blinked. 'One of the free elves?'

'Who cares who she is...' Hadgar was helped up by the bard and the grey warden.

'The dwarf has a point.' The elf replied. 'I accompanied this caravan who wished to trade with Orzammar. As you can see we were attacked...'

The elf glanced around at the survivors who mourned their dead.

'I am Nania the Keeper of the Dalish elves.' She sorted out her green leaf like robe and her long brown hair.

'Martine.' The Grey Warden introduced. 'Ryanth, Hadgar and Ardum.' She introduced the rest of the party. 'We are hunting a Emissary who's trail led this way.'

'An Emissary?' Nania asked. 'The one who glows blue?'

The party nodded.

'He is the one I seek.'

'Wait, let me guess...' the Bard interrupted. 'He killed your father?'

'No.'

'Mother?'

'No.'

'Wait...your master?'

'Apprentice.'

'Maker damn it!' The bard snapped his finger.

'You have to excuse him.' Martine glared at the bard. 'He is a bit of an idiot.'

'As all are humans of the male sex.' Nania smirked.

'Sadly your not the first woman to say that.' Ryanth sighed.

Hadgar waved as he saw dwarven warriors run toward them.

'Over 'ere, yer to late fer the party.'

The leader of the group saluted. 'You have to pardon me milord, but when we heard-'

'It's fine lad.' Hadgar interrupted. 'Yer Legion of the Dead folk do enough fer those arses back in Orzammar.'

'Is there anything you want us do?'

Hadgar glanced at the elves. 'Take these lout ta Orzammar, tell the guards I gave yer my permission to come near it's gates.'

'We will.' The elader said and turned around to see his warriors. 'Come on men, let's get these fine folk and their goods to Orzammar!'

The dwarves soon left with the elven survivors after they loaded up the bodies to be prepared for burial in the dwarven city.

'So.' Hadgar turned. 'Yer comin' with us den, we could use a extra hand.'

'Your skills as a shapeshifter are impressive.' Martine added.

'Are you mad?' Ardum countered. 'She's a apostate, a mage not trained by the circle, she can turn into a demon any moment!'

'Who the hell cares cares, we're all dead one day or another.' Hadgar shrugged. 'What yer say, yer in or yer out?'

'I'm in.' Nania replied. 'As long you promise this slave to the Templars will not slit my throat while I sleep.'

'Aye, sounds good, welcome aboard.' Hadgar shook her hand and led the way.

The party, with the elf included, made their way where the Emissary was headed.

Who knew, perhaps they would succeed after all?

TBC


End file.
